


Mellow Pink

by MatchaMochi



Series: Fence week 2018 [3]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: boys love pink guys, veeerrryy short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: The playground at the back of their preschool at noon was always packed with overexcited children elated to escape their morning classes and tired, exasperated adults desperate to make sure none of them actually break down any of the swings.for Day 3 of fence week! -Childhood-





	Mellow Pink

Honestly, his parents didn’t really mind that he loved pink and worn skirts and hairclips to school. Bobby’s childhood, with him being dumped, squashed and forced into a large family of aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings, didn’t really leave space for them to think about how he rather play with his sisters or nieces toys and clothes than the boys.

The playground at the back of their preschool at noon was always packed with overexcited children elated to escape their morning classes and tired, exasperated adults desperate to make sure none of them actually break down any of the swings. Bobby spent it playing with his cousins and her sisters.

It’s half a year before the boys in his class realized that Bobby wasn’t a girl. It’s a day after that when Bobby ran home, wailed, cried and brought his mother to his side as he clutched his favorite doll tightly to his chest, it’s arm torn open, the cotton trailed to the floor as it spilled out.  _‘Sissy’_ is one thing, ‘ _weak_ ’ is another, why do they equate being feminine to not having strength?

But he didn’t think about it then, then he’d only wanted his mother’s strong arms to cradle him and chase the words and sneers in the playground. Since that time, he spent his break time with only his sister, they play and talk to each other in one corner, their own little bubble. Bobby remembered feeling jealous when he saw the other boys playing with each other, but it’s better than the mean slant of their mouth.

“Hey, I think I saw those at one of the stores you liked,” Bobby beams at his roommate at the side, nodded and pulled the scrunchie out of his hair, “Yeah, I wanna buy a new one though,”

_‘It’s different now,’_

His childhood wasn’t always sunshine and daisies, and now, he still sees storm clouds over his head on some days. But it's better, with Dante and Nicholas and the other fencing boys. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning to write harden but I found out halfway that they were way too hard for me to write?? So hello its bobby again, uwu also would credit this to Todrick Hall’s ‘Boys Like Pink’ go hear it y’all its awesome, im so tired rn  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!


End file.
